


Late At Night

by heauregard



Series: PWP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boyfriends, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heauregard/pseuds/heauregard
Summary: this has been a wip for like??? two years?? lmao im glad i found it im not in the mood to start something completely new right now, maybe tomorrow. enjoy!





	Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a wip for like??? two years?? lmao im glad i found it im not in the mood to start something completely new right now, maybe tomorrow. enjoy!

The Novaks had lasagna for dinner, which was a rarity with Naomi's iron fist slamming down whenever Castiel offered something so fatty. Bartholomew must have convinced her, either that or she was just in an exceptionally good mood today. Either way, Castiel enjoyed the meaty meal that stuck to itself when he tore it apart with the prongs of his fork. He had two servings, knowing they wouldn't be having it again for a while. Once he was finished, porcelain plate rinsed off and glass set upside down to dry after use, he wished the two a good night, then retreated upstairs to his bedroom.

Changing out of the clothes he'd worn that day and into pajamas, he drew the blinds on his windows, cutting off sight of the dimly lit street beneath him. His room was colder than the rest of the house, and stepping underneath the vent beside his bed reminded him to notify his parents of the nuisance. The sooner, the better. He glanced up at the vent taunting him with the gaseous ice, narrowing his eyes a little. He had thick bed sheets for a reason.

Just before he laid down in his bed to turn in for the night, the window drew his attention to it and he stood up, heading over to it. The blinds were still closed like they should be, but that wasn't what suddenly appeared in his mind. He reached up under the barrier and flicked the lock on the windowpane into the open position, cracking the frame open slightly. The cold blew in through the new fissure and he shivered when it traversed up his arm. With a satisfied smile, he turned and tucked his body into the bed, turning off the lamp before he could will himself to sleep.

It was seven minutes past midnight when Dean Winchester snuck through his window. He lifted the shades above his head slowly and carefully, aware of the clanking noise they made when they hit each other. He had wrapped his fingers up underneath the open frame and lifted ever so slowly, willing himself to have patience when something so fantastic was at stake. He made sure that the carpet of Castiel's room muffled the heavy thump of his boots when he stepped inside and carefully lowered the blinds again. Nodding out of pure amazement that he'd made it through with minimal sound, his eyes drifted over to the sleeping boy in his bed.

He grinned and quickly toed his boots off, leaving them by the window in case he needed to make a quick getaway. The room was cold and it really only hit him when he was shrugging off his worn leather jacket. He tossed it on the floor carelessly, and next to go was his black t-shirt. He was unbuckling his belt, eyes down and back arched forward in an attempt to try and see the mechanics of it in the poorly lit room, when he heard rustling. He looked up, chuckling when he saw Castiel sitting up, his hair a victim of the hurricane of whatever dream the boy was having.

“That's  _ my  _ part,” the brunet rasped, his voice cracking lowly.

Dean walked closer, letting his arms fall to his sides as he stood beside the boy's bed close enough that his shins were pressed against the frame. He licked his lips as he looked down at his sleepy boyfriend. Castiel smiled, and it was one of his cute little content smiles, ones Dean saw when dogs ran towards them asking to be pet out in public. They were Dean's favorite smiles on him. The blue-eyed boy sat up and scooted closer to sit at the edge of the side of his bed, hands wasting no time as daft fingers worked over his belt buckle.

He leaned down to set it on the floor, avoiding making any noise, and when he came back up, Dean's zipper was down in seconds. He laughed quietly, reaching over and running his fingers through Castiel's hair slowly, taming the unruly brown landscape. He let Castiel undress him the rest of the way, stepping out of his jeans and kicking then behind him. He gripped the boy's wrists when he felt fingers slip underneath the band of his boxers, four on each hip. 

“Easy there, you still got some clothes on, and it's my turn,” he whispered, stepping back from the bed.

Castiel whined quietly, but laid back on his mattress anyways, almost scrambling in an attempt to get this to move faster. Dean loved watching him get so hot and bothered so easily, it was only one of the perks of dating a newly deflowered virgin. He remembered when he and Cas had first had sex, the boy was so nervous that Dean almost wouldn't dare touch him. But the brunet proved to be persuasive.

Dean climbed on the bed, albeit a little eccentrically, and straddled his legs over his boyfriend's shins. The only thing separating his hands from gripping all those miles of sun-kissed tanned skin was a white shirt and patterned pajama pants. Hooking his finger underneath the elastic band of Castiel's pants, he snapped it lightly and locked eyes with the boy, who's throat rippled as he swallowed. 

“Ducklings, nice,” he said, his voice laced with a teasing laugh as his fingers traced one of the ducklings on the pattern.

He leaned down, catching his blushing lover's lips in a gentle kiss as a way of showing that he was joking. Castiel didn't usually get most jokes the first time around. He was met with enthusiasm, so he knew Castiel hadn't taken offense to the comment. The blond’s hands pushed the duckling pajama pants down past the swell of his boyfriend's ass and pulled away from the intimate moment to yank them off of his tan legs. He tossed them aside, then leaned down again and kissed up along the boy's taut stomach as his hands pushed up the white shirt.

Once that was gone too, he gripped one of the few pillows on Castiel's bed and stuffed it between the bed frame and the wall to silence any possible creaking. Another was pushed underneath the small of the brunet’s back to elevate his hips, folded in half to add to the height. He got up then and fished through the pockets of his jeans until he pulled out a small travel-sized tube of lubricant, then slotted himself between the boy's open legs again. They were both in just their boxers, Castiel having the added warmth of socks on his feet that he refused to remove. 

“Dean.”

The blond paused, in the middle of pressing their groins together and thrusting shallowly to get Castiel all worked up and even more desperate than he already was.

“Yeah, yeah, what?” he grunted, his cock hard and straining in his boxers. 

Castiel always wore those tight boxers that hugged against his hips, the ones that covered no more than what they were supposed to along with the crease between his pelvis and thighs. Dean, in contrast, like the loose fitting boxers that he could actually breathe in. He didn't know how Castiel was able to tolerate the tightness, but God bless the fact that he did because they were a gift sent by Him. 

“Are - are we still going to dinner t-tomorrow?” the other asked, causing a chuckle to erupt from Dean's throat.

He pressed their foreheads together, lips less than a centimeter apart as he spoke, “we'll talk about that later. Pillowtalk, okay?”

Castiel nodded, gasping quietly when Dean's hips rolled forward against his. The friction felt warm and it sent a shiver up his spine. He only let that continue for a few seconds before he whimpered, nonverbally asking for more before he came in his underwear. The older boy got the hint and fumbled around to find the lube again, popping the lid open once he did and leaning back on his knees. Castiel rushed to rid himself of the tight boxers, thighs draped over Dean's, darker beige meeting pale. 

He gasped when Dean's now slick, wider fingertips found the pucker between his cheeks. Instinctively, his body tensed at the feeling and a comforting hand caressed up and down his thigh that he was more than grateful for. He closed his eyes and relaxed, thighs melting against Dean's. The boy's fingers eased in, one at a time, and he made sure to take his time, Castiel was still sensitive and rather new to this. Three digits and seven minutes later, the younger of the two was clenching at the loss and adjusting himself on the pillow accordingly.

“You ready?” Dean asked, tugging his own boxers down to free his own cock.

Castiel answered with a quick nod, heels digging into the mattress and thighs quivering. Their chests met as Dean stroked his hand over his cock, lathering it in the lube and grunting at just how hard it seemed to be to hold himself back. He pressed his right forearm against the bed beside Castiel's head to balance himself, left hand wrapped around the base of his cock and guiding his way to the other's entrance. Castiel's eyelids fluttered shut at the slow press, back arching ever so slightly.

“Yeah, fuck,” the older boy grunted, not easing up until their hips were pressed flush together. 

Castiel's chest was rising and falling as he panted, legs hooked around his lover's waist while they were intertwined together. His lips were quivering, sedated only when Dean leaned down to cover his body and kissed him. It was slow, experimental thrusts delivered every few seconds until the brunette’s legs were clenching, pulling the other in more. The pillow effectively silenced the rocking of the bed when the pace picked up, now the only problem being the sound of their skin smacking together.

They had gotten good at being quiet, Dean usually being the one needing to bite his lip to silence himself. Castiel had grown up in the strict household and adapted to being quiet over the years of escalating urges and puberty. He reached up and gripped Dean's broad shoulders, resting his chin on the junction where his neck met his shoulder and huffing quietly in the boy's ear. Just when Castiel was getting close to orgasm - legs trembling and whines getting higher pitched - he felt Dean's body leave his. 

He was pulled up from the bed and turned around by his hips, knees digging into the mattress. He glanced over his shoulder just in time to watch Dean's hips meet his and grind forward. His chest was touching the sheets and he only realized just how compromising the position was when he felt Dean's hands grip his hips from behind. He had no time to register the new angle before the older boy was fucking forward into him hard enough to drive Castiel's body upwards slightly. 

“Dean,” he whimpered, legs going numb each time the boy's cock brushed across his sweet spot.

He was seeing stars in just seconds, eyes shut tightly and fists white knuckling the freshly washed sheets. He came with soft pants rolling off of his lips, his lover’s lips right by his ear.

“Already? Haven’t come that quick since I fucked you the first time,” he teased, but there was no malice in his voice, only amusement.

“Shut up,” Castiel grumbled through his heavy breathing, whimpering when Dean’s hips drove forward again, continuing their rhythm. 

Once the other stilled and tightened his grip, he spilled inside of the brunet with a quiet groan, glancing at the closed door just to make sure the hallway light was still off. He collapsed beside Castiel and rolled onto his back, grinning while he laid his head on his crossed arms. 

“Is it my turn to get the rag?”

Castiel pulled a package of baby wipes from underneath his bed and handed them to Dean after grabbing one. 

“Did you watch the new Game Of Thrones?” he asked as he began cleaning up the little pool on his white sheets before it could dry.

He heard Dean chuckle beside him.

“Yes, and I’m staying the night so we can talk about how awesome it was. Who needs sleep?”

He smiled at his boyfriend before flopping down beside him, blue eyes watching him with adoration.


End file.
